Ruka Sakurai
Ruka is Kouichi's younger brother and one of the protagonist's childhood friends, which makes him one of the "princes" of TMGS3. Although he appears angelic, he's actually quite the troublemaker, but in a childish sort of way, though due to his past, he will be approached for fights like his brother. He's often chased down by Tamao, due to having bleached hair which is against the rules at school, and by Himuro when he attempts to ditch school. Ruka has a habit of pulling "stunts", mainly for students in exchange for their lunch as he's frequently broke, though at times he'll use his skills to escape authority figures, claiming he won't get hurt because he's a hero (in a superhero sense). 'Dating' *'Meeting Requirements:' Automatically at the beginning *'Nicknames:' Neutral: Ruka-kun, Ruka Friends: Ruka-chan, Ruu Likes: Ruka-tan, Darling Never: Sakurai-otouto, Sakurai-kun, Prince Likes, Dislikes, Tips: *Favorite Outfit Style: Girly, Ultra Natural, Natural, Cute, Ultra Cute, Sexy, Active, Chic *Disliked Outfit Style: Vivid *Swimsuit: Girly, Ultra Natural, Ultra Cute, Cute Ideal Dates: *Amusement Park (Anything but Merry-Go-Round) *Aquarium (Dolphin Show, Underwater Tunnel) *Beach *Botanical Garden *Farm *Fireworks *Game Center *Habataki Castle (Castle Tower) *Habataki Mountain (Ski) *Karaoke *Waterfront Park (Anything but Brick Path) *Shopping Mall (Food Court) *Skating Rink *Zoo Disliked Places: *Beach (Winter) *Forest Park (Winter) *Museum *Planetarium *Zoo (Petting Zoo) 'Date Answers' Amusement Park * (Ferris Wheel) "The scene was beautiful." * (Night Parade) "Wow, beautiful..." Aquarium * "That fish looks yummy." * "Fantasy?" Bowling * (Darts) "Who do you think you're asking? Bring it on!" Cinema * (Red Tracer 7000) "That movie was the best!" Event Hall * (Cirque de Ryun) "Today's event was the best!" * (KCH Symphony) "Today's event was the best!" Fireworks * "Ta~ma~ya!" Flea Market * "It's fun to just walk around." * (Flower Viewing) "I want to eat dango..." Forest Park * "Look. There are dandelions there." Game Center * "Let's play the medal game!" Habataki Castle * (Castle Tower) "I feel like I am a feudal lord!" Museum * (Vintage Bike Exhibition) "You really love motorbikes, huh?" Ski * "If it's skiing, then leave it to me!" Gift Giving Birthdays: *Pancake Wall Clock *Antartic photo Collection *Red Gachi Suit *Dolphin Art piece *Boys Choir CD Christmas: *1 Rich: Sock full of Sweets *10 Rich: Christmas Wreath Valentine *Chocolate type: Natural,Cute *Decoration: Dolphin, Love Plate, Candy Girl, Whipped Cream 'From Him:' Birthday *''1st Year:'' Dolphin Photo Album *''2nd Year:'' Angel Key Chain *''3rd Year:'' Primrose Charm Ring Christmas *''1st Year:'' Maple Syrup *''2nd Year:'' Angel Snow Globe *''3rd Year:'' Hymn Collection White Day *''1st Year:'' Angel Music Box ( :) state ) *''2nd Year:'' Angel Music Box ( :D state ) / Old Hymn Book ( tokimeki state ) 'Walkthrough' Credit: MarianPlum 'CG List' School Related 1. First Appearance Available: At the beginning of the game. Affection: none Conditions: none 2. The West Beach Available: October of the first year, after school. Affection: none Conditions: none 3. Jumping from the second floor Available: The third week of April on the first year, at school. Affection: none Conditions: none 4. Figthing with Yotakado Students Available: Winter clothes, after school. Affection: :l Conditions: You must have walked home with Ruka at least once. 5. On the Roof Available: Summer clothes, at school. Affection: :) only Conditions: none 6. Romeo and Juliet Available: Culture Festival, the third year. Affection: :) and above, Ruka's affection is the highest among guys. Conditions: - Kouichi's affection must be :) or lower. - If you're in 3P mode with Kouichi and Ruka, Kouichi's affection must be :l or lower. - You must not be in PVP mode with Kouichi and Ruka. - You choose to participate in the school play, and practice properly. 7. School Trip Available: School Trip, the second year. Affection: :D and above, Ruka's affection must be higher than Kouichi's. Conditions: Choose to go with him and Kouichi during the school trip. 8. Winter Tea Available: Winter clothes, after school. Affection: none Conditions: Asks him to go and drink some tea together, and he accepts. 9. Summer Tea Available: Summer clothes, after school. Affection: none Conditions: Asks him to go and drink some tea together, and he accepts. Date Related 1. Flower Ring Available: Spring, except 15th March to 15th April. Affection: :) and above Conditions: Date him at forest park (Spring). 2. Hero Mask Available: The first Sunday of summer. Affection: :D and above Conditions: Date him at fireworks. 3. Onigiri Available: Autumn. Affection: :D and above Conditions: Date him at amusement park. 4. At the sea Available: May. Affection: :D and above Conditions: Date him anywhere in the downtown district. 5. Christopher Available: Winter. Affection: :l and above Conditions: Date him at pasture. 6. Hospitalized Available: January of the third year. Affection: :D and above Conditions: - You must not be in best friend mode with Kouichi. - You must not be in triangle relationship with Kouichi and Ruka. - You have dated Ruka more than five times. - During the third year's culture festival, you did the school plays with Ruka. - If you did the school plays with both Ruka and Kouichi, Ruka must have talked to you behind the stage. - You must have seen dates-related CG 8. Note: If you get this CG, you won't be able to get Kouichi's ending because his affection will be fixed to :). 7. Chocolate Available: Valentine, the third year. Affection: :D and above Conditions: - You've seen dates-related CG 6. - Choose to give chocolate to Ruka. 8. Goodbye Juliet Available: January of the third year. Affection: :D and above Conditions: - During the third year culture festival, you did the school plays with Ruka. - If you did the school plays with both Ruka and Kouichi, Ruka must have talked to you behind the stage. - You must have seen an event where Ruka protected you from his old friends. It happened early in January of the third year. Note: If you get this CG, you won't get Kouichi's school related CG 5 and 6. 9. Christmas Available: Christmas party, the third year. Affection: :D and above. Ruka's affection is the highest among guys. Conditions: - During the third year's culture festival, you did the school play with Ruka. (school-related CGs 6.) - If you did the play with both Kouichi and Ruka, Ruka must have talked to you behind the stage. Ending Related 1. Confession Available: Graduation Affection: :D and above Conditions: Fulfill his ending parameters 2. Primrose Available: Graduation Affection: :D and above Conditions: Accept his confession. 3. Primrose part 2 Available: Graduation Affection: :D and above Conditions: Accept his confession. 4. A Kiss Available: Graduation Affection: :D and above Conditions: Accept his confession. Description: A kiss between Ruka and heroine. 5. Best Friend Available: Graduation Affection: none Conditions: Fulfill his best friend ending requirements. 6. Together Available: Ending Affection: none Conditions: Get his ending. Ruka & Kouichi 1. Bike Available: 1st June, the first year. Affection: none Conditions: none 2. Family Restaurant Available: March to April. Affection: Ruka is :D or higher. Kouichi is :) or lower. Conditions: 3P date anywhere in downtown area. 3. Kou's Cooking Available: Spring. Affection: Ruka is :) or lower. Kouichi is :D or higher. Conditions: 3P date anywhere in forest park area except at the forest park. 4. Ruka's Prank Available: Winter. Affection: Ruka is :D or higher. Conditions: Date Ruka at his place. 5. Kouichi's Prank Available: Winter. Affecion: Kouichi is :D or higher. Conditions: Date Kouichi at his place. 6. Fireworks Available: 7th August, the third year. Affection: Ruka and Kouichi are :D or higher. Conditions: - 3P date at fireworks. - You must not 3P date them at fireworks on the second year. 7. Run Available: Sports day. Affection: Ruka and Kouichi are :) or higher. Conditions: Choose to do something other than the three legs race. 8. Crab Available: School trip, the second year. Affection: Ruka or Kouichi or both are :D or higher. Conditions: none 9. Two Shot Available: Culture festival, the third year. Affection: Ruka and Kouichi are :) or higher. Conditions: Your charm must be at least 100. 10. Brothers' Fight Available: Culture festival, the third year. Affection: - If you're not in 3P relationship with them, Ruka and Kouichi must be :D or higher. - If you're in 3P relationship with them, Ruka and Kouichi must be :) or higher. - Affection doesn't matter if they're in PVP mode. It'll happen anyway. - Ruka's and Kou's affections are the highest among guys. Conditions: You choose to participate in the school play, and practice properly. 11. Brothers' Fight Part 2 Available: Culture festival, the third year. Affection: - If you're not in 3P relationship with them, Ruka and Kouichi must be :D or higher. - If you're in 3P relationship with them, Ruka and Kouichi must be :) or higher. - Affection doesn't matter if they're in PVP mode. It'll happen anyway. - Ruka's or Kou's affection is the highest among guys. Conditions: You choose to participate in the school play, and practice properly. Description: The continuation of 10. 12. Our Christmas Available: Chrismas party, the third year. Affection: Ruka or Kouichi is :D or higher. Conditions: none 13. Broken Relationship; Winter Version Available: October, the third year, school days. Affection: Ruka's affection is higer than Kouichi's. Conditions: Fulfill their PVP mode triggering requirments. 14. Broken Relationship; Summer Version Available: June to September, the third year, school days. Affection: Ruka's affection is higer than Kouichi's. Conditions: Fulfill their PVP mode triggering requirments. Description: The summer version of 13. 15. A Punch; Winter Version Available: October, the third year, school days. Affection: Kouichi's affecion is higher than Ruka's. Conditions: Fulfill their PVP mode triggering requirements. 16. A Punch; Summer Version Available: June to September, the third year, school days. Affection: Kouichi's affecion is higher than Ruka's. Conditions: Fulfill their PVP mode triggering requirements. Description: The summer version of 16. 17. Three of Us Available: Graduation. Affection: Ruka and Kouichi are :D or higher. Conditions: Fulfill 3P 2nd ending requirements. 'Ending Requirements' 'Confession Ending 1' *Intelligence 150,Fitness 150, Fashion 150, Social 150 *Date him more than 5 times & he is at :D state or above *Not in 3P Mode 'Confession Ending 2' *Intelligence 75,Fitness 75, Fashion 75, Social 75 *Date him more than 5 times *3P Mode, PvP Mode, then make the other guy back down 'CGs' Click to go to image Ruka's CG Gallery Category:Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side 3rd Story Category:Dateable Characters Category:TMGS3 Dateable Characters